My criminal (discontinued)
by SaraiCat
Summary: You're an outsider. You left the walls. You've survived outside of the walls without being caught by the Scouting legion. But you've committed a crime. You've been taken inside the walls for punishment and interrogation. Will you find yourself getting to close to others? Levixreader
1. Outsider

Authors note: Hey guys! I know I should be writing for my other story since I haven't updated in two weeks but this is a special occasion. I dedicate this chapter to my friend Brianna whose birthday was on the fourth of November. She's a crazy Attack on Titan fan so I uploaded this for her. If your apart of the Attack on Titan fandom I suggest you check out my other stories in that fandom: Inner beasts and Annie tribute. I really hope you guys like this. Please follow, favourite and review. Keep inspiring others. Bye!

* * *

><p>I loved it. It was my passion I wouldn't give it up for anything. It wasn't easy to achieve either. It took hard work but it's always been such a reward. I could never go back to that. It just wasn't me. It didn't feel right. I was happy.<p>

Hidden among the trees deep in the forest. Escaping my predators, the titans. The titans were a hassle but I could never live like that in a cage. Cooped up in walls like an animal in a cage. I was strong, brave and independent. I didn't need anyone. Never. No one did anything for me anyway. I was just another face in the crowd. But out here I'm somebody. At least I like to think I am. I'm alone. How could you be somebody when you're the only one there? Well even if I wasn't somebody it was better than my experience in the cage.

I grew up hungry, thirsty, and malnourished. Never knowing what satisfaction was. I begged, I never took any crumb for granted, I lost my dignity a long time ago. But, here I may be isolated but at least I'm free.

Stomping thuds rang through the forest. Great. The second biggest hassle after titans were the Scouting Legion.


	2. Spotted

Authors note:

Hey guys! I hope you like this. I watched the anime and it got me like bro this is so badass. But I always wondered what it was like outside the walls. Did anyone wonder the same thing? Please follow, favourite and review. Keep inspiring others. Bye!

* * *

><p>Thump. Thump. Thump.<p>

The horses stomped determinedly against the ground. I swung from tree to tree leaping to each one. Just because I didn't live that life anymore didn't mean I couldn't be curious?

I just like to watched peering from the trees. I did this every time it's not like I enjoyed it. It's just my life was eat, sleep and survive so it wasn't bad to have a little excitement. Plus it was just curiosity it couldn't go anywhere.

I studied them. We were different. Now for the majority of my life I lived among the forest in open titan range. But I loved it well at least I think I do. To be honest I never experienced enough to be able to compare. Before I was even thirteen I left the walls and it made me who I am today.

But, I myself have changed or better termed adapted. I watched as they stampeded past the forest I inhabited. I sighed as my small entertainment was over. I watched as they were far enough to not be able to spot them anymore. Deciding it was safe to return to the ground to scavenge I leaped down branch by branch down the enormous tree.

I flipped off the branch landing on the ground flat on my feet. Roaming around for possible plants that could be edible. I was in the middle of inspecting one at the bottom of a tree. I pondered over the chances of being edible after doing an inspection of the plant I decided that there's a high chance in it being edible. When I was about to cut the plant by the root I was disturbed.

The loud thumps was extremely close to the point of my ears pounding giving me a annoying headache. "Split up " I heard as I tried to scurry to a tree to get height in hope that I wouldn't be spotted. But of course I was too late. Shit.

There at the opening of the forest was a solider on a horse. It was a female with short mahogany hair and hazel determined eyes. She scanned the area scientifically until her gaze landed on me. She let out a gasp. Shit there's no way I'm gonna let her bring me back to that hell hole inside the walls.

Before she couldn't tear her eyes off me and act I broke her horses leg making it limp away furiously. The horse throwing her back making her fall onto the ground. Immediately grabbing for her flares and quickly debating what flare she should use.

While her eyes were trained on her flare I silently approached her making her clueless to my location. Studying her to see why she wasn't using her 3D maneuver gear it was broken when she fell off the horse. Before I could get close enough she stood up with the same determined look craving survival.

She put her fists up protecting her chest and face since she had no else means of a weapon. As, I imitated her studying her posture to try and predict her fighting style. Tricking me as I thought we would fight it out but opening her mouth to scream a plea of help.

Stupid move bitch. Before she could make a sound I had my hand over her mouth pinning her to a tree. With a quick flick of my wrist I twisted her neck and she fell loose in my hold.

Pushing off of her and dusting myself off. Shit that was close. Till I looked up astonished at the fact that a audience appeared the survey corps.

I was surrounded.


	3. Tough situations

Authors note:

Hey guys! I can't believe you guys liked it so much. Thanks to all who reviewed and followed. Your amazing. Sorry this isn't a really good chapter but I have been working on other projects and it's kinda of mandatory for the storyline. Please follow, favourite and review. Keep inspiring other. Bye!

* * *

><p>There was no use getting out.<p>

They had their nets prepared so that covered any sky options and I was surrounded on foot. If I try to put up a fight now then If they captured me they would just lock me up in under higher security.

So as, they approached and I froze as if I didn't know what to do. But secretly I was smirking inwards due to belief on their faces to my pretending at being overthrown.

Maybe if they take me in the walls I could find revenge. On those who have wronged me. Maybe that's what it's meant to be.

As they pretended to distract me by coming closer tightening the circle that surrounded me. Then out of the corner of my eye I spotted the net that was to be thrown on me.

It was easily way too slow to catch me if I was trying but I needed to look believable. I focused on the guards in front of me backing up to look like I had no idea that the net was there. Then they lowered it.

To be honest their troops weren't as good as they used to be. I had to wait for the net to fall in such a ridiculous turtle speed it was sad. The net hit me hard throwing me to the ground as the hard metal pieces that were attached to the net hit me hard.

I face planted on the ground. My head pulsed as I felt the blood rushing to my head with a phenomenal speed.

My body laid on the ground as the world was forced to leave my eyes and I fell into a more reassuring darkness.


	4. My new Guard

Hey guys! Something actually happens in a chapter wow. No but for real I feel some chapters just suck and I'm so sorry. I don't know how it is but its gaining attention quickly so absolutely thank you to that. You all are simply amazing. I hope you like this chapter. Please follow, favourite, and review. Keep inspiring others. Bye!

* * *

><p>The light poured the my eyelids giving it a warm pink glow.<p>

I drifted comfortably in between consciousness and unconsciousness.

I felt the warm heat radiate into my body giving it a dreamy feel.

*Whack*

The hard force hit my skin giving off a cringing loud echo. The blood immediately rushed to my face where I was hit.

The hot blood poured down my check from the open sore in my face. The blood dripped down my face dripping into the corner of my lips making me taste the metallic liquid.

My head fell and banged off the ground. Once i could hear my own thoughts again. I opened up my eyes pulling my body off the ground.

I stumbled a little since a good portion of blood rushed to my face where I was hit. I attempted to get up but an unknown force restricted me.

I leaned back to see. I was attached to a pole in the ground and chaining me to it was a pair of handcuffs.

Not the sexy ones either I had a lot of practice escaping from those. God I love kinky shit.

Not the point anyway shit I think I'm in the walls. I looked up hearing some minor noises of shifting that alerted me that I indeed had company.

"Little bitch hurry up I don't have all day" a husky voice called out making my attention race to the source of the voice.

In the front was a raven haired male in a familiar uniform to the troop member i killed. They were all dressed in the same uniform.

Beside the raven haired male stood a taller male with paler blond hair with his hand resting on the Raven haired shoulder.

"I'm Levi and I will be your integrator and guard to make sure your not up to no good" the Raven haired known as Levi declared.

"Oh I'll be looking forward to that" I smirked with an added wink to complete the statement.

*Whack*


	5. Waiting

Authors note: Hey guys! You guys are seriously awesome. I can't believe anyone actually likes this. If you are on holiday break I hope your having a good time. Thanks so much. Please follow, favourite, and review. Keep inspiring others. Bye!

* * *

><p>I opened my eyes as I remembered the hell hole i was in. My upper cheekbone screamed with pain and soreness as I began to become fully conscious. I looked around I was still in the same room with my hands cuffed behind a pole. I had enough fun here it was time to leave. But how could I fake my death so that they wouldn't come after me if I escaped. I hear the door barging open. I collect my thoughts in a instant I will not let them see me weak. It was just a simple servant. A peasant at most. Clearly he walked over to me showing that he was better than me please if I wasn't cuffed...<p>

But I am. I need to find a way out of this. I didn't bother bringing any of my attention over to the servant as he laid a plate out in front of me. He left with out me bringing up my eyes to meet his. As, his footsteps neared the door he spoke "since your awake I'll be sending Levi in". Then he just left silently out the door. The pain in my cheekbone raged almost screaming out to the cause of it. I found myself waiting for him to show...


	6. Murder

Hey guys! You are all amazing. I forgot to tell you but during holiday break this fanfic reached 1000 views which is incredible. I never had a fanfic reach that amount so quickly. A lot of you are requesting me to publish more frequently and longer chapters. I'm currently working on longer chapters. I'm trying. I post to this chapter every second week. If you would like me to post more often than that (like once a week) please leave a review. I hope you guys like this chapter. You all are awesome, this means so much to me. Please follow, favourite, and review. Keep inspiring others. Bye!

* * *

><p>My mind began to drift.<p>

Till a raging fly of the doors slamming against the walls as my interrogator arrived.

I smirked at his stubborn rage he stomped in. Till my eyes rose to his face and I spotted the dead serious look in his eyes.

That's when the smirk fell off my face. He lost his composure now that he wasn't with his group.

Now that the group wasn't here he didn't have to play the cool, collected leader that he was supposed to.

I think I murdered his girlfriend.

He came over to me in a fast paced rage and in a lightning like motion he swung his foot. So fast it appeared blurry to me.

I don't know if I could know what happened if I didn't feel the burning pain in my ribs. That knocked the breath out of me.

I was sitting there gasping for air. He leaned down towards me with his jaw and teeth clenched.

"You think I'm gonna be nice to well I'm not bitch" he said his hand holding my jaw forcing me to look at him.

"Now now" he said dusting his hands off like he touched something dirty.

"I will find out who you are, what your intentions are, and I will ruin you" a bold fiery look raged in his soul pouring out his eyes evident in pain.

"And don't you forget it" he said in a growling snarl bearing his teeth at me. I gulped.

Wow this is going to be a wreck. I tried to pull my confidence out of hiding after it hid during his speech of how he'll ruin me.

Trust me he wasn't meant to fool around with. Well he was made to fool around with I look up scanning him but that's not what I meant.

"Trust me you won't let me forget, but I much rather make you forget about your little girlfriend" I smirked. His rage growled.

I crossed the line.

His expression turned to a stone cold mask.

He drew his hand swiping in the air in such a speed to swipe at me but as the door creaked a bit he drew it back just as fast as it had been set out.

His rage melted back into a cool stone like composure.

He immediately stood up straight as the blond haired general walked in. Nice timing.

I smirked as Levi cut me a despising glare out of the corner of his eye. I winked back In response.

Wow this was going to be a fun time...


	7. Trust is a two way street

Authors note:

Hey guys! What's up? I am highly considering uploading to this story every Thursday please leave a review or PM me (you can PM me regardless of whether or not you want me to upload more. I will always answer because I have no life). I can't believe people actually this. You guys are amazing. I find myself smiling over all these sweet reviews you leave. Thank you so much. Please follow, favourite, and review. Keep inspiring others. Bye!

* * *

><p>"Ah don't mean to disturb your fun Levi but how much information have you got from her?" The blond general said clearly not wasting time.<p>

"Sorry not much sir" he said politely nodding his head.

"Well get to it then Levi" he said just before he turned on his heels and left the room.

"Wow he seems like an ass" I said shocked at how polite Levi was.

Levi gave off a scoff and tried to hold back laughter which ended up failing.

"You were so polite to him too. When do I get to see that part of you?" I said still holding my usual flirty tone.

"When you're someone who didn't kill my girlfriend and plus you don't seem like someone who likes it nice" he started with a sour tone ending a little like he was teasing me.

I smirked ah so now he wants to play back.

Hmmm.

"Ya your right about that, was she really your girlfriend?" I asked curiously"Aren't I supposed to be asking you questions?" He says glaring at me that I could distract him from his job.

There's other ways I could distract him and I would definitely enjoy it more.

"Trust is a two way street Levi" I said raising my eyebrow.

"Fine i mean we were or at least we were close, we both had jobs, I was cold and she was shy, it just didn't work out" he seemed nervous Ialmost thought I caught him blushing but he immediately looked down.

"Oh" I said silence falling over us.

"Your turn, I spilled now it's your turn" he said gesturing towards me.

"What do you wanna know oh great Levi?" I said rolling my eyes in sarcasm.

He stuck his tongue out making him seem immature and cuter.

"Saucy aren't we?" I said sticking my tongue right back at him.

"Where did you come from? Who are your parents? Do you know anyone? How was your childhood? Why did you do this?" He asked bursting out the questions like he had done this a million times.

"Jeez you sound like a therapist plus it's a very long story" I said sighing not wanting to go through with this.

"I have time" he said raising a eyebrow. Wow he picked up traits quickly.


	8. Backstory

Authors note:

Hey guys! I really hope you like this chapter. This is kind of where you learn more and dive into the start of the important stuff. I'm really nervous but I think you'll like it. This chapter is also longer than my usual so I hope you enjoy. Please follow, favourite, and review. Keep inspiring others. Bye!

* * *

><p>"Wow , that sounds sexy" I said sticking my tongue out.<p>

He looked like he was about to beat me raw.

"Do you want me tell you or not?" I said as he raised his eyebrow signalling for me to continue.

"Or do we have to torture it out of you?" He said beginning to grow impatient.

"Ooo kinky " I said as he let out a growl.

Shit.

I honestly don't wanna be tortured.

Let's see if I can spin this my way.

. . .

"I was young and naive.

My father physically abused me and my mother was dead.

At the time I lived inside these walls just like any other.

I tried to defend my little sister you see.

But he tied me to a chair and skinned her alive right in front of me.

My father than proceeded to feed me her skin.

He then burned her all there was left was ashes.

Then he forced it down my throat almost making me choke.

Then he kicked me out.

I never knew what happened to him though.

I lived on the streets.

I thought that I was in hell while I lived with my farther but at that time I was wrong.

Once I lived on the streets I was abused sexually, physically and emotionally.

I was robbed, I was given dirty looks when I begged for food like a dog.

It was sick.

It got so bad to where I just wanted to die.

But, I realized all my fighting and all my sacrifices wouldn't have been worth it.

So I continued to fight a battle I'd never win.

I became sneaker, crueler, heartless.

Everyone tells me what I have done is wrong but what about the people who made me this way.

Nobody knows how bad something is till it's them suffering.

I devised a plan, I couldn't get food unless I stole and the only people I could steal from were just in as bad conditions as me.

So I escaped, I left.

I made it out, barely.

I stole a 3D maneuver and took off over the wall.

All I wanted was peace which was what I got.

That's how I got here.

As, for your little girlfriend she fought me.

All I wanted was peace in the forest but you had to ruin that.

She came on to me to attack I didn't even try anything but I couldn't let myself be pulverized.

So I defended myself.

I didn't mean to hurt her I just couldn't see myself back in these walls it's like torture.

I'm sorry for hurting your girlfriend."

. . .

"She not my damn girlfriend, for the last damn time" he said beginning to look furious as he slammed his hand down on the wall.

"Well I know someone who would be more than glad to fill in the spot" I say as I examined him.

I let my gaze hold for a little too long on certain areas just too annoy him and to satisfy myself.

I ended up biting my lip as dirty thoughts played about in my head.

I found myself winking.

He shoot me a furious glare but it wasn't truly sincere as he wished it to be as it didn't reach the depths of his eyes.

It left a slight tug at the end of his lips making them curl up into a sort of a smile.

His smile was contagious as I felt my lips pull up.

Damn what was he doing to me?


	9. Intoxicated

Hey guys! Thanks I reached 2.5k views! Y'all are so amazing. I really hope you enjoy this chapter. It's a special one ;) Warning: Slightly Mature Content. I don't usually give warnings so this will be my first and last one. Expect Mature content in the future. Please follow, favourite and review. Keep inspiring others. Bye!

* * *

><p>Levi wished me a goodbye and left.<p>

It was dark, cold and really sad.

I just had to sit there staring at the four walls of the room.

My mind began to make pictures with them and I could no longer tell reality to my mind playing tricks.

I was going insane I thought to myself.

I am slowly going insane and this room is doing it to me I thought.

I lost it.

I can't stay here anymore.

It's killing me.

I struggled against the hand cuffs chained to the pole.

Screaming for help.

Please someone... Anyone... Just help me...

I forced myself to calm down by taking deep breaths.

You can't lose your shit now you'll blow your cover I thought to myself.

The thought seemed to tame my insane mind.

Okay I nodded to myself.

Your okay.

Your fine.

You're not dead.

Your okay.

I looked down at the pain that pulsed through my wrist.

My struggle against the cuffs caused a bit of damage.

All the skin off my wrist was skinned off by the rubbing of the cuffs.

The remaining skin was sore and bright red.

Okay I did a little more damage than I thought.

In some places where it must have rubbed more roughly I was bleeding.

I started to shake my head at my stupid idea of a escape plan.

But then I was distracted.

The doors slammed open with a pounding thud.

It was Levi.

He strolled over to me.

But something seemed off.

He wasn't as graceful or calculated.

His walk was sloppy with him almost tripping over his own feet.

He then came and walked right in front of me and dropping down on his butt.

That was weird he never did that he always sat on the chair.

He always had to sit on the chair to prove that I needed to respect him.

But here he was on the floor with his legs crossed.

He began to lean in close to me.

I began to feel his breath bath my face.

It smelled like alcohol.

He was intoxicated.

He dragged himself closer to where our noses were practically touching.

He came closer but he let his lips slightly brush my cheek as he moved up towards my ear.

My heart began to pounce hard in my chest.

I kind of wanted the un-intoxicated Levi back but at the same time I didn't.

His lips reached my ear, his teeth slowly gnawing at it rolling it in and out of his teeth.

Then his lips touched my ear for a second giving me a peck on my ear.

Then he began to whisper "Your past it haunted me, I stayed up all night, it brought back my own past. A terrible place" he said with his eyes dazed as if he was living in the past itself.

His eyes opened wide with shock till he remembered where he was.

"Is this why you drank?" I barely chocked out loosing my normal confidence.

He began to nod.

"But don't worry you'll help me forget" he said smirking and before I could even catch drift of what he was saying.

He was on me.

His lips was touching mine in a rather sloppy kiss as his tongue begged for entrance.

His hand slowly brushed along my shoulder then down my lower arm.

Then all of a sudden his hand dipped across my chest.

Then he began to grapple hard making my mouth open in shock.

Which gave him the opportunity to gain entrance.

His mouth was hot and heavy as our tongues wrestled for dominance.

His saliva was tainted with the taste of alcohol making him taste bitter.

He grabbed at my chest restlessly.

I gave up keeping in the moans as the animal like sounds escaped me.

He used this as encouragement as he bit down on my lip making me moan once more rolling my lip through his teeth.

Then the door began to open as Commander Erwin walked in.

Before Commander Erwin could lay eyes upon us Levi jumped back so he was just sitting in front of me with a appropriate distance.

"Hey Lev whatcha doing in here while being wasted" he said raising a eyebrow.

"I thought that maybe if she wouldn't have to worry about me being so serious she could tell me more information" he lied through his teeth giving a fake drunk grin.

"I don't think that's such a good idea Lev" he said grabbing Levi by the hand sloppily pulling him to his feet.

"Come on Lev lets go" he sloppy pulled him to the door.

But just before they left, Levi turned his head back and winked at me.

What in hell's name did I just do?


	10. After Thoughts

Hey guys! Shortish chapter. I am so sorry i'm really sick and this is the best i can do right now. Do you guys mind if this story is a bit longer than i planned? Anyway, I hope you guys like it! Please follow, favorite, and review. Keep inspiring others. Bye!

* * *

><p>I hadn't seen him in a while.<p>

I screwed shit up. Majorly.

He had been drunk. I can barely believe that it actually happened.

He came onto me but he was drunk. It wasn't consensual.

He couldn't have agreed if he wasn't fully aware.

He was intoxicated so he couldn't have been fully aware.

Did I sexually abuse him? I don't know to be honest.

Will they punish me further?

All these questions ran through my mind endlessly.

I don't think they would punish me further though, I already killed one of there members how much worse could it honestly get?

The dark part of my mind made the question come to life running all the scenarios and types of torture through my mind.

I gulped.

Glancing around at the room desperate for something, anything to take my mind off this.

**Levi's p.o.v**

My head pounded as I sat up from my bed.

My ears began to ring.

Shit I must have drank a lot.

I rub the sleep from my eyes as they adjust to the light from the window.

I try to retrieve the memories thinking over the fuzzy details.

I started at the beginning:

_She told me her story._

_It brought back my memories of my own past torture._

_I began to drink. A lot. Even now that I'm more sober I can't remember how many drinks I had._

_I went into the cell. Her cell._

_I remembered the touch of her soft skin. Her tongue twisting with mine. Me whispering sweet nothings in her ear._

Even though I was drunk at the time there was no mistaking the buzz I felt with her skin against mine.

What am I doing ? I could loose my job.

So stupid.

But even with the risk I'm tempted to go back there and make her moan the way I did last night.

Maybe the risk makes it more tempting. Who knows?


	11. Progress

**Authors note:**

Hey guys! I am so sorry. Apparently, there was some confusion with the last chapter. Let me clear some things up. No he didn't rape her. Yes it was just a kiss. You see why the "reader" thought this is because in the past they have been sexually harassed and abused. So she was being overly cautious and was jumping to conclusions since she didn't want anyone to experience what she did. She also thought that she was taking advantage of him since he was drunk and probably wouldn't "normally" act like that. Yes she is still tied up. I'm so terribly sorry for the confusion. I hope that clears up everything. Please enjoy this chapter. Also please follow, favourite, and review. Keep inspiring others. Bye!

* * *

><p>I've been going crazy staring at these walls.<p>

Before it was easier. It was simple.

I always said it was better to live that way.

But now I know, it's not better it's just easier.

To run from your problems.

Now once I got a small amount of human interaction, a bit of emotion, a bit of touch.

I craved it.

I craved it like I hadn't gone years without it.

I craved it like I got it every second of my life.

It was bullshit.

Staring at the floor.

Sulking.

Why do I have to feel?

Why is it that when I am doomed that I truly discover my regrets?

Breaking the silence.

The door creaked open.

I stared at the floor.

It must be the servant.

He was late.

I think.

Time really doesn't exist in my life anymore.

It's just a vary of sunrises and sunsets.

I fell back into my trance.

But the servant began walking over to me, I could hear his footsteps.

But they weren't his, they were more confident and lacked the shuffling of the feet.

My head snapped up eagerly.

It was Levi.

He had my food on the tray in his hand.

He was different but not like last time.

His hair was disheveled. His clothes wrinkly.

Dark shadows were cast under his eyes making him a lot more intimidating than usual.

He walked up to me placing the tray in front of me.

I was to anxious to eat.

He sat down on the same chair he usually did.

He ran his fingers through his hair clearly as a nervous reaction.

"What the hell have I done?" He says growling making me wince.

He ran his fingers through his hair once again but this time he was tugging.

Hard.

He went up to me with a storm stirring in his grey eyes.

He was mad.

He came up to me as I looked down.

For just a second I thought, it was all going to be okay.

His hand hit me across the face with a fierce sweep.

I could feel the blood rushing to the place of impact.

I cringed away from him.

He paced around and with a sudden movement he punched the wall.

The hard stone cold wall making his bare knuckles split.

He winced back a little but immediately hiding it afterwards.

"Great just great I might loose my job for having relations with a criminal and then I go and hit the criminal. This is really shaping up well for me ain't it?" He sneered.

"Well at least your not in cuffs" I tried to yell but honestly it came out like a whisper.

"Don't complain to me okay you are a criminal and you had your hands all over me" he said gesturing with his hands.

"I'm in cuffs remember" I shouted banging against the pole behind me which my cuffs were attached to.

"Don't be a smart ass" he remarked raising his hand slapping me again.

Making me cringe even further away from him. "Great I just hit you again look at what progress were making! It's just that I never got close to someone and your story opened me up and made me remember my past" he said started the statement with sarcasm but he ended up sounding truly sincere.

It felt like the statement had slipped out of his mouth before he could think the statement through.

He rested his head in his hands clearly frustrated.

"It doesn't have to end" I said.

What am I thinking? He's an enemy!

He just hit you twice! Am I really this desperate?

It's not like you like having anything or anybody else around I told myself.

He looked up at me like I was kidding.


	12. Are you insane?

**Author's note:**

Hey guys! What's up? I hope you like this chapter. Please follow, favourite and review. Keep inspiring others. Bye!

* * *

><p>"Are you insane?" He looked at me with crazed eyes.<p>

"Not that I know of" I smartly remarked.

"You murdered my girlfriend... I mean Petra, you murdered Petra and I hit you. How could this ever work out" he said shaking his head.

Wow I didn't even think that he would consider it I was honestly expecting up front rejection.

"So she was your girlfriend?" I ask raising my eyebrow.

"I'm being serious" he says giving me a deadly glare.

Okay fine.

I shut my smart mouth from making another comment.

"It doesn't have to be complicated it can just be about us. About forgetting our past, forgetting that I'm stuck here. You forgetting about the titans, about protecting the walls. About you forgetting about your girlfriend" I say as I stare into his cold hard eyes.

"If we're going to do this don't mention her" he said looking at the ground.

He shifted off the chair onto the floor like he was before when he was intoxicated.

"Okay deal" I said nodding.

He was so close I could feel his hot breath on my face but this time it lacked the scent of alcohol making the minty fragrance more noticeable.

In the dim light I studied his hard chiseled features.

He had a strong jaw leading up to defined cheek bones.

His eyes were a tornado swirling with emotions, none that I could ever name.

His hair fell around his face surrounding it like a portrait.

I pushed down my fears and leaned in.

It was uncomfortable at first but he began to kiss me back.

It was better than last time.

It was less sloppy than the dog slobbering kiss I got last time when he was drunk.

I just started to beg for entrance as he pulled away.

I was a little disappointed but still he didn't fully reject me.

I felt his eyes gaze over me till they met my eyes once again.

His hand reached up and cupped my jaw slowly in a circular pattern running his thumb over my lower cheek.

"At least this time You didn't slobber all over me" I laughed.

"Oh shut up" he said looking away as a light coat of pink dusted over his cheeks.

Then he began to laugh and I joined in with him.


	13. Favourite colour

**Author's note**

Hey guys! I really hope you like this chapter. I think that finally, we have some story progress. Tell me what you think. Please follow, favorite, and review. Keep inspiring others. Bye!

* * *

><p><em>"Oh shut up" he said looking away as a light coat of pink dusted over his cheeks. Then he began to laugh and I joined in with him.<em> -Chapter 12

* * *

><p>He was coming more frequently now.<p>

We never did any interrogation sessions, I don't know how he pulled that off with his job but I was glad.

The past few visits were all the same, filled with kissing which has been the furthest we've gone.

As much as he denies it, I know he loves coming here as an escape.

He tries to spend as much time here and lately I've seen the longing look in his eyes as he leaves which he so desperately tries to hide.

But I know at the same time that I've had the same look in my eyes.

Boots began to thud against the ground.

Making me resurface from my thoughts.

I sighed.

He was all I thought about lately I wished I could say the same about him but I would be lying.

He's all I have really.

But I'm just a small aspect of his life.

I begin to sigh again.

Looking up at him childly stomping across the floor towards me.

He sat down on the floor in front of me.

He had given up on the chair one or two visits ago.

He let out an angry huff then his lips were on mine.

I felt his tense jaw loosen as he began to get comfortable.

He started to kiss me back taking more control as he begged for entrance.

I felt his problems leave him as he loosened up his body.

Ah how I wish I could touch him.

Ugh I began to shake my hands against the cuffs as they were attached to the pole behind me.

I felt his hand that was wrapped around my waist travel up all the way to my neck grabbing it and forcing me even deeper into the kiss.

His hand began to drift down till it reached the neckline of my shirt.

His hand stopping for a second as he reached a finger down, running it down my chest.

It gave me a chill running all the way down my spine.

His hand began to go deeper until he moved his hand over my chest.

Running his fingers over my nipple making it go hard.

His hands were cold and goosebumps began to raise on my skin.

He grappled at my breast making me let out a moan into the kiss.

Urgent to touch him I wrap my legs around his waist.

He moved in closer making me feel the friction of our body's rubbing together.

He pulled away shocking me unwrapping his legs from mine.

He probably noticed my shocked face as he grabbed my hand running his thumb against my hand.

He stared into my eyes.

Interrupting the silence he said "I want to know more about you, you should tell me and I'll tell you more about me".

"Why?" I say questioning him.

I thought I was just his escape.

Why is he asking me questions?

Either way I'm not complaining.

"Well we're both doing this because we want a escape and I think maybe we could do this other than touching too" he said and I was about to interrupt him but he interrupted me first.

"Just have a private life for just the two of us" he said starring into me.

I looked into his eyes and I saw behind all the walls he built to keep his defense.

"That would be nice" I said nodding at him and I swear I saw a look of relief in his eyes.

"So what's your favorite color" he said.

I began to laugh at him.


	14. Storm Clouds

**Authors note:**

Hey guys! This is gonna be a short chapter because I've been dealing with a lot of personal and stress issues. Oh and thank you all so much I have reached 5k views. Honestly you all are amazing. I cannot put how grateful I am into words. Thank you so much again for reviewing, following, and favoriting. You really don't understand how much this means to me. Once again please follow, favorite, and review. Keep inspiring others. Bye!

* * *

><p><em>"So what's your favorite color?" he said. I began to laugh at him. - Chapter 13<em>

* * *

><p>"Well I always thought it was green because it was the color of the trees and grass and that was all I had at one point" he nodded with a frown he didn't like it when I brought up my old life.<p>

"But now I think it's grey" I said looking into his stormy grey eyes that I have come to find comfort in.

"Why grey?" He asked naively.

Don't ask such stupid questions.

Is it really not that obvious?

Jeez.

"I dunno I just think it's a comforting color" I said shrugging.

"It's kind of bland don't you think" he said questioning me.

"Not when you've seen it the way I have" I say and it's true, his eyes look dangerous like storm clouds.

But somehow I find comfort, protection in it.

"So what about you?" I ask him.

"I do like green it's a calming color that signifies health and good things" he said explaining himself.

"Hmmm" I hummed to myself.

"Green Is a nice color" saying it more to myself than him.

"Do you ever think we're going too fast?" I wondered just speaking my thoughts out loud without a filter like usual.

"Yes I do think we're going to fast" he shocked me.

I shouldn't be shocked though, Levi is still Levi.

Levi is still the cold, ruthless man I met.

I wish I could change that part of him.

But I can't.

You can try to heal things but they are never the same again.

I sometimes forget that I'm not in a fairy tale and that life isn't meant to be played to my upper hand.

Sometimes that's the saddest thing of all.

I just stared at him my facial expressions becoming cold.

"You know we're good for each other. I make you happy, you make me stronger.

But you know in the end we will destroy each other because nothing can have perfect balance" I say as his forehead tilts as he looks towards the ground.

His forehead leans against mine and he whispers "I know but I want it anyways".

He got up and left me.

Leaving me alone to run our conversations over in my head.


	15. Dead Girlfriend

**Author's note:**

Hey guys! I hope you like this chapter. Please follow, favorite, and review. Keep inspiring others. Bye!

* * *

><p><em>He got up and left me. Leaving me alone to run our conversations over in my head. - Chapter 14<em>

* * *

><p>He stomped in, in an angry huff which was normal.<p>

I'd honestly be extremely surprised if he didn't come in, in a angry huff.

He sat in front of me grabbing my jaw tightly.

Digging his nails into my jaw.

I kissed him passionately but he was rough his teeth pulling harshly at my lip till I felt the blood rush to it.

The blood rushes through a now punctured hole in my lip caused by his teeth.

The hot liquid was moisture between our lips.

His hand moved from my jaw shifting towards my back.

His nails clawed leaving scratches and taking the skin off of my back.

He began to dig deeper forcing me to wince.

I don't like this, it hurts too much.

I start to pull away but he grabs me by the neck forcing me deeper into the kiss.

I try to tell him no but it ended up sounding more like a moan as he harshly kissed me.

"Levi stop it, you're hurting me" I say as I realize I can't take anymore of him being rough with me.

He doesn't listen and continues to attempt to carry on with the make out session but I had stopped kissing him back at this point.

"LEVI STOP" I try and get his attention, I feel the blood running down my back now.

I jerk away from him.

Hitting my back against the pole, I was chained to in my cell.

I caught his attention as he backed up.

His eyes were filled with confusion and anger till his eyes travel over to meet mine.

The previous emotions are replaced with guilt and regret..

Maybe...

He starts to back away, giving me my space.

I start to calm down, not realizing that before my hands had been trembling.

"I'm sorry it's just I got frustrated at my commander, sorry that I took it out on you" he says as he is still shocked at his previous actions.

"I miss Petra, she would always have the best advice on how to deal with these problems" he says shaking his head.

"Well I'm sorry, I'm not your perfect dead girlfriend but you know this is what you get. You get me and this life. You should be happy" I say as my rage starts to boil.

"Don't you dare bring Petra into this, why do you even talk about her so much? Who says I want you, you piece of shit?!" He yells at me slapping my cheek in his furious rage.

"You're the one who brought her up" I yell at him as he stomps out of the room like a child.

I sigh as I sit and try to ignore the bleeding from my back, lip, and jaw.


	16. His death

**Author's note:**

Hey guys. I hope you like this chapter, I had a lot of fun writing it. Please follow, favorite, and review. Keep inspiring others. Bye!

* * *

><p><em>"You're the one who brought her up" I yell at him as he stomps out of the room like a child. I sigh as I sit and try to ignore the bleeding from my back, lip, and jaw. - Chapter 15<em>

* * *

><p>It was torture.<p>

You know before Levi and I started "escaping" by using each other as a distraction, I thought I was fine.

But, you don't feel the true pain of loneliness until you've felt the joy of company.

It wasn't just that, I also had the great PLEASURE of nursing my wounds (that Levi left me) back to health.

So that was another FUN thing, I was dealing with.

The silence in the room was also filled with the rumbling of my stomach since I was legitimately starving.

The usual meals they served to me, were just enough for me to continue to live.

Now that I don't even get that I was practically dying.

Another GREAT thing.

I don't know how he did it but apparently he had convinced the servant who brought in the food to me, to ignore that duty of his.

That GODDAMN BASTARD.

I was fuming, angry, hungry, sad, upset, and thirsty (not just from dehydration either).

I was practically dying because of all these feelings and lack of necessities.

You know staring at four walls is bound to make a person insane.

Oh and Levi wasn't even showing up to his "interrogation sessions" anymore.

How he managed that, was beyond me.

I stared at the walls, I swear I knew every tiny crack and spect of dirt covering them.

But all this time staring at the walls, had made me feel the delight of picturing all the ways I could kill Levi.

It was quite PRETTY thoughts.

Hmmm, I thought to myself.

How about I shove this pair of handcuffs down his throat and watch him gag on it?

That seems really fun.

But what if he got stampeded by horses?

Multiple times.

I began to chuckle at the thought.

The door to my cell opened as I realized they caught me chuckling.

I looked up and realized it was quite dark, since there was one window in the hall near my cell but it was small and guarded with bars.

Who's visiting me at this time?

It can't be Levi can it?

I thought to myself.

I saw a figure enter, who I immediately could tell was taller than Levi.

Who was it?

I looked down at the floor not wanting to make direct eye contact with the person at first.

I looked over at their shoes to see if it could indicate who the person was.

I could tell from the familiar style of shoe that it was the servant who usually served me food.

What was he doing here?


	17. Hunger

**Author's note:**

Hey guys. I hope you like this. Please follow, favorite, and review. Keep inspiring others. Bye!

* * *

><p><em>I saw a figure enter, who I immediately could tell was taller than Levi. Who was it? I looked down at the floor not wanting to make direct eye contact with the person at first. I looked over at their shoes to see if it could indicate who the person was. I could tell from the familiar style of shoe that it was the servant who usually served me food. What was he doing here?<em>- Chapter 16

* * *

><p>The moonlight lit up his figure.<p>

Making me pay closer attention to him.

He was about my age, with dirty blond hair and light chocolate milk brown eyes.

A comforting color but he had me set on edge as I leaned farther against the pole.

Trying to keep my distance, afraid that he'd hurt me.

I noticed he had something in his hands, I tried to identify the object in his hands but it was too dark.

"Hey I'm not going to hurt you" he said getting on a knee in front of me.

He put the object he was holding earlier on the ground then began putting his hands up as a surrender.

I searched his face for any sense of betrayal or angry.

I couldn't find any.

I began to relax a bit, only a little bit he still is a stranger to me.

With his hands up, I noticed a food tray which was the object he was carrying earlier.

When he noticed me eyeing it he said "I came to bring this to you, I felt really bad since Master Levi won't let me bring you anything".

He began frowning "what's your name" I asked curiously.

He instantly perked up with enthusiasm and replied "Timothy but you can call me Tim".

"Well thank you then Tim" I said as he began to gleam an infectious smile at me.

In seconds I found myself giving him a smile back.

My stomach rumbled interrupting the moment.

"Oh oops I almost forgot what I came in here to do" he said.

"Ya I do that to people sometimes" I said and he gave me a smirk saying "I bet you do".

I looked down at the tray that sat on the floor in front of me.

It had a lot more food on it than I usually have.

Usually, I have a small glass of water and a very tiny piece of bread.

But it had a bowl of soup, a regular sized piece of bread, and a regular glass of water.

Tim saw me eyeing the food again.

"I felt bad that you were starving, I gave you a bit more than usual. I don't know if I can do this every time but-" he said as I cut his rambling off with "it's okay, it's so kind that your even doing this for me".

I looked down at the food, as I wished I could shovel it down my throat it smelled so good.

He picked up a spoonful of soup.

"Do you mind?" He asked, I was confused at first then I realized he was asking if it was okay if he could feed me since my hands were handcuffed.

Usually, Levi just let's me eat it like a dog.

Pushing Levi out of my mind I responded with "Not at all".

He brought the spoon to my mouth, as I opened it slowly he tipped it into my mouth.

I could feel the hot liquid being poured into my dry mouth as I swallowed, it ran down my throat to my empty stomach.

A little bit of soup ran down my chin as he put his hand softly under my jaw.

The pad of his finger ran over my chin collecting the drip of soup.

This felt all too familiar.

"It seems like you have a hole in your lip" he said with a smirk on his face.

"Well do you wanna test that theory of yours?" I asked with a smirk planted on my face.

We both burst out laughing.

Before this, I can't remember the last time I laughed.

It felt good.


	18. Candle Light

**Author's note:**

Hey guys. Sorry, I was late but my computer crashed and it was terrible. I'm uploading on mobile so there's probably spelling and grammar mistakes. I'm sorry. Please follow, favourite, and review. Keep inspiring others. Bye!

* * *

><p><em>We both burst out laughing. Before this I can't remember the last time I laughed. It felt good.<em> - Chapter 17

* * *

><p>I haven't seen Levi in a week.<p>

We have never, not seen each other for this long before.

But it doesn't matter, I've had Tim coming to visit me and feed me food.

I've enjoyed my time with him and the crazy thing is I don't know if I want to forget anymore.

I don't know if I want an escape.

Levi and I have always used each other for an escape.

But I always escaped because I was unhappy but what happens now.

I'm happy here, laughing and smiling with Tim.

I felt like a person not like a toy Levi used to throw around.

Tim never had me worrying about his temper bursting and him releasing it on me.

Not like Levi... So why do I still miss him?

I think this over as I'm waiting for Tim's nightly visit.

He's always so nice to me.

I don't know why.

He knows what I did.

Maybe he did something similar?

Either way I'm not in a position to judge.

But he's so nice.

The first thing I see of him is his tall dark shadow.

Till he moved to where the light from the window hit him.

His cheesy and dorky smile lighting up his face.

He brought the food tray with him as he walked towards me.

His cheesy grin still painted on his face.

He sat down with a candle this time.

"Hey" he said as the light from the candle lit up his face perfectly.

It lit up his eyes making it look like a whirlpool of chocolate milk.

"How are you holding up here?" He asked with a frown.

The only time I ever see him frown is when he talks about his past life with his sister Vivian and when we talk about us being in this hell.

He doesn't talk about his past, even though I have told him about my past.

I always thought it was sensitive topic for him.

He only ever talks about Vivian and how he misses her.

He only mentioned his parents once, he said they were dead.

He said it with the saddest of expressions I have ever seen on him but I also saw a glint of something in his eye that I couldn't quite place.

"Not any better than usual" I said after the long period of silence.

"Well I hope my visit will cheer you up" he said perking up instantly regaining his usual perkiness.

"Always does" I said sticking my tongue out at him.

"You must be hungry" he said lifting a spoon full of soup to my mouth.

I opened my lips and he gently pushed it through so I could sip it off the spoon.

I sip it and the slightly warm liquid ran down my throat.

I looked down at the food as my hair fell in my face.

I raised my head but my hair stubbornly stayed in front of my face.

I tried to blow it out of my face but ending up failing.

Then I tried to shake my head so it would fall out of my face but that failed too.

Tim began to laugh at my failed attempts.

"Here let me help you" I said as he reached his hand out to brush the hair out of my face.

He pushed the piece of hair behind my ear.

His hand rested on my jaw cupping it.

We didn't notice the door opening till a raging animal like growl rang out.

"WHAT THE ..."


	19. Forgetting

**Author's note:**

Hey guys. I'm so sorry for the lack of chapters recently, I've been very busy and on top of that I've been trying to figure out what I'm doing with my writing. I know you don't want to hear these repetitive yet undeniably true excuses so let's get on with this chapter. Please follow, favourite, and review. Keep inspiring others. Bye!

* * *

><p><em>We didn't notice the door opening till a raging animal like growl rang out. "WHAT THE ..."<em> - Chapter 18

* * *

><p>The growl rang out and it shocked both Tim and I.<p>

Making us jump. Before I could even detect the movement.

Levi raced over here quickly and I didn't see him move.

But I could only guess what happened by the aftermath.

Tim was crawled into a ball across the room to me.

With a large foot mark on his jaw and a bleeding nose.

What just happened?

I looked over at Levi for answers but I just saw him raging.

His eyes were the stormiest I ever seen them.

Why is he so angry?

He's the one who left me!

He's the one who left me without food or necessities.

Tim was kind enough to take care of me in his absence.

Why is he so mad?

Why does he only care when it's convenient for him?

I look over at Tim's hurt figure in devastation.

How could he hurt my friend like this?

Levi noticed me looking over at Tim and he walked over to the wounded Tim and spit on him.

He raised his foot as he was about to release it kicking Tim in the stomach.

Out of my state of shock I yelled out at Levi "Don't hurt him, he didn't do anything wrong".

Levi turned his head and looked at me with robot like moves.

He was trying to display no anger but he couldn't hide the deeply rooted anger that was visible in his eyes.

He grabbed Tim by the arm hauling him out of the room.

I sighed but my relief came too soon as Levi marched back in the room without Tim.

He came up to me in an angry stomp resembling a child.

He always resembled a child throwing a tantrum when he was mad.

He stopped before me and bending at the waist, he leaned down whispering in my ear menacingly "sometimes I think you forget about us".

He pulled away and I noticed a change.

All the anger had disappeared from his eyes and all that was left was hurt. Deep hurt.


	20. Dripping blood

**Author's note:**

Hey guys. I hope you like this chapter. Please follow, favorite, and review. Keep inspiring others. Bye!

* * *

><p><em>He pulled away and I noticed a change. All the anger had disappeared from his eyes and all that was left was hurt. Deep hurt.<em> -Chapter 19

* * *

><p>He stormed out that night and hadn't returned since.<p>

No sign of Levi or Tim.

I was lonelier than ever.

I began to talk to myself and after a short while I began to answer myself too.

If was starting to scare me.

I've always been keen to the chatter outside the door.

I've always hoped it was one of them.

I really shouldn't be wishing it was Levi but I still needed company.

What am I thinking?

Levi could have killed Tim.

I should not be forgiving him.

Right then I made a promise to myself.

I will not forgive Levi.

I promise I won't.

Then as I was beginning to fall asleep.

I didn't do much lately.

There wasn't much options.

I could talk to myself, hum, or wait for Levi or Tim to show up (which they never did).

Or I could sleep.

Sleeping was the best option nowadays.

I have definitely learned to use it to my advantage.

As I was on the edge of slumber.

A roaring thud woke me up to my senses.

That was weird did something fall?

I tried to slip back into my slumber but many other crashes startled me out of it.

I couldn't fall asleep now.

"Levi stop it" roared Commander Erwin's voice.

"Maybe you should go do some interrogation, you can even let out some steam" Commander Erwin said.

Oh shit I thought Levi's gonna come.

I don't want him here, I say I did before but I can't have him here.

I'm just gonna do something stupid like forgive him right away.

If I do that he'll learn that it's okay to push me around when it's not okay.

Not okay at all.

He came bursting through the doors in a child like stomp.

But instead of sitting down right in front of me like all those times in the past he just stood there.

With a deep drown implanted on his face.

I scanned over him till I saw the blood dripping off his knuckles.

Oh holy shit.

Please tell me I'm imagining things.

He saw me looking at his bleeding knuckles and he made eye contact with me.

His eyes were hard like stone.

"What did you do?!" I growled at him for the first time.

I asked even though I already knew the answer.


	21. Monster

**Author's note:**

Hey guys. I am absolutely flabbergasted, I never thought I would achieve one of my biggest writing goals. I have reached 10k views and I am so stunned, I have no idea how to thank you. But, know this I appreciate this will all my heart and soul. Thanks to all the sweethearts who read, favorite, follow, and review this. I am so incredibly happy, thank you all once more. Keep inspiring others. Bye!

* * *

><p><em>"What did you do?!" I growled at him for the first time. I asked even though I already knew the answer.<em> -Chapter 20

* * *

><p>He looked at me as if I was some sort of wild animal.<p>

He didn't respond to me.

He just stood there and glared.

With blood dripping from his knuckles onto the floor.

He looks intimidating as I cowered away.

There were two puddles of blood on the floor now.

One below each of his fists.

It was silent through out the room.

I raised an eyebrow at the fact that he still hasn't answered my question.

He doesn't respond so I decide to verbally ask him again.

"What did you do?" I snarled at him disgust.

I knew what he did, I just can't believe it.

He's going to have to say it for himself.

He just glared at me.

Then he said breaking the silence "you are fully aware of what I did".

Is he really doing this? How can he not even admit to what he did?

It added to my rage to where I was almost about to loose it.

"Say it" I snarled at him having no patience for his little games.

He did not respond once again making me angrier every minute.

"I need to hear you say it" I said almost shouting at him.

His glare sharpened it look like the grey of his eyes has taken on the role of a storm.

Not just any storm but a deadly storm.

He furious but he had no right to be.

Tim was just taking care of me being sweet while Levi left me to die without food or water.

"I hurt your precious little Timmy" he said while smirking at me as if this was some kind of joke.

Some kind of game.

He's sick.

He's a rotten cold hearted monster...

I wanted to yell curse words and hurt him.

Not like anything I say could hurt him but I could try.

But then I wouldn't get any information I need.

So I calm myself down by taking some deep breaths.

"Is he dead?" I ask frightened.

Levi wouldn't kill him right?

Over such petty matters.

I was getting more worried every second the room stayed silent.

"No I didn't kill him. Didn't get the chance" he said as I sighed with relief but was still plagues by worry by the end of the statement.

"So what happened then?" I ask curiously but still worried at what the answer may be.

"Well your little Timmy was coming into here with a tray of food. I was coming in too and then as I was about to come in he pushed me away from the door. Telling me that I can't go in to see you" he said with a dirty look covering his face and spitting when he said Timmy like It was poison on his tongue.

"Jeez Levi he was just trying to protect me. He was helping me when you weren't there for me. I was starving Levi and he feed me. He was doing a lot of a hell more than you were doing" I say starting to show the anger in my voice.

Now that I have all the answers that I need I can become angry.

"So what did you beat him up after that?" I asked furiously.

He nodded.

My anger grew.

"You heartless monster erggggg just get out. I don't want to see you anymore-" I said as he interrupted me by saying "But-".

"Just GET OUT" I shouted at him.

He turned on his heels and left.

That was the first time I shouted at him and the first time I told him to leave me.


	22. Cloth

**Author's note:**

Hey guys! I hope you like this chapter. Please follow, favorite, and review. Keep inspiring others. Bye!

* * *

><p><em>He turned on his heels and left. That was the first time I shouted at him and the first time I told him to leave me.<em> -Chapter 21

* * *

><p>It was different.<p>

Usually between the two of us.

When someone was being ignored, it was me.

But this time it was different.

I felt bad for him.

I know how it feels to be ignored.

But, he did some really shitty thing to Tim.

He beat Tim up.

He also starved me and didn't visit me for more than a week.

He's lucky that I will even consider forgiving him.

But not forgiving him is a luxury I don't have.

I'm a prisoner.

In my circumstances my main priority is food, water, shelter and not getting beaten the crap out of.

I can't allow my morals to affect that priority.

Not forgiving Levi will affect that priority.

I learned that when Levi was mad at me and wouldn't feed me so I relied on Tim.

But now that Tim's injured, who can I rely on?

Only Levi, who I'm refusing to forgive.

Also, since the fight Levi has came in and apologized with water and food.

On the first day I refused the food.

It was the stupidest thing.

Before he came on the second I quickly realized I was starving.

So there was no way I was going to or can be able to miss any meals.

Yes he did bet up Tim but I need to survive.

I still am angry though since when Levi wasn't feeding me Tim was my source of hope.

Over the past times Levi has visited me since the fight I've haven't spoken to him, I've kept silent.

For two reasons:

1. For him to be punished about hurting Tim.

To know that, what he did was wrong.

2. I'm very angry so if I speak to him I might say something stupid or that I'll regret later.

Then I'll be starving again.

The thing is it's not like they're serving me three times a day.

I eat once a day, a small meal just enough to keep me alive.

I eat it during the stereotypical dinner time frame.

Well at least I think it's near dinner time.

I don't have the luxury of knowing the time.

Another luxury I don't have.

Life here is shitty.

The door opened quietly.

Ever since our fight, Levi hasn't stomped in and he's been kinder.

He wants me to forgive him, but do I want to?

The sound of the footsteps approaching me gave me a warning.

My eyes fell the the ground in front of me and I vowed to myself to stay silent.

"I know your mad at me and i know that your ignoring me" he said in a unsteady voice.

No shit Sherlock what else is new?

"I've had such a hard time it's been so stressful without you.

Using you as an escape you know.

I miss that" he said mumbling.

He's so damn selfish.

Only thinking of himself.

The only reason he's trying to be nice is so I'm not mad at him so I can do him sexual favors!

What the hell?

The rage and ranting almost makes me speak up and tell him off.

But you know, he doesn't even deserve that amount of attention.

So I stay quite.

He sets down the food tray in front of me and I glare even harder at the floor.

Then I hear a sigh escape his lips as he turned and walked away.

I sit there waiting for him to be far gone by now.

Then I lean over and try to devour my food like the pathetic dog, I am without the use of my hands.

Then as a flicker of movement catches my eye.

I look up I see a figure with some cloth in its hands.

I couldn't make out who the figure was though.

I stay silent as if the silence will protect me.

The figure uses the cloth and begins to cover the window, my only source of light.

Once the cloth has fully obstructed the light.

Only darkness surrounds me.

What the hell is happening?!


	23. The voice

**Author's note:**

_Hey guys. I hope you like this chapter._ **Warning: slightly mature content.** _Please follow, favorite, and review. Keep inspiring others. Bye!_

* * *

><p><em>I look up I see a figure with some cloth in its hands.<em>

_ I couldn't make out who the figure was though. _

_I stay silent as if the silence will protect me. _

_The figure uses the cloth and begins to cover the window, my only source of light. _

_Once the cloth has fully obstructed the light. _

_Only darkness surrounds me._

_What the hell is happening?!_ -Chapter 22

* * *

><p>I felt the whoosh of air as the figure moved towards me.<p>

Who the hell?

"Levi?" I asked my voice ringing out in the silence and dark.

I heard a chuckle in response.

Okay so it wasn't Levi then.

The figure was very close to me now.

I sat frightened as if I didn't move the darkness would keep me safe.

Of course I wasn't that lucky.

The figure was now at my feet.

It was pitch black I couldn't make anything out with my eyesight.

So I had to rely on my hearing, touch, and sensing where the figure is in the room.

The figure leaned closer.

Their face was directly in front of mine.

The tip of their nose which was covered in some cloth slightly touched mine.

The a gloved hand ran from my ankle all the way up to the top of my thigh.

I swallowed as I could feel the goosebumps rising where the figures hand had been.

Then up my stomach landing on my breasts.

The figure took the hand off my and I sighed in relief.

I couldn't see what it was doing.

But then I hear a mechanical click as the figure grabs my t-shirt.

Then the sound of ripping material fills the air.

That's when I give up on being quiet.

"HELP, SOMEBODY HELP ME ANYBODY HELP ME. LEVI" I yelled out.

Tears started slipping down my face.

This is what happens when you come back in the wall you get hurt.

All the memories come back to me at once.

Making this situation even worse.

I remember experienced this when I was in the walls without a home.

This was before the I escaped.

This is why you don't go in the walls I scolded myself.

The figures greedy hands traveled my upper body being entirely bare.

It wasn't sweet or passionate.

It was ruthless.

Scratching and grabbing at my chest relentlessly.

Then the mouth of the figure began to torture me to biting down hard on my flesh drawing blood.

At this point I was barely keeping consciousness.

"LEVI HELP ME" I shouted out.

For doing so the figure gave me a hard slap across the face.

"You know ever since I saw you I wanted to do this" the figure said.

Then it clicked.

He was stupid.

It was good for me but entirely stupid for him.

Exposing his voice.

I know who he is.


	24. The blackness

**Author's note:**

Hey guys! I hope you like this chapter. **Slightly mature content.** Please follow, favorite, and review. Keep inspiring others. Bye!

* * *

><p><em>At this point I was barely keeping consciousness.<em>

_"LEVI HELP ME" I shouted out._

_For doing so the figure gave me a hard slap across the face._

_"You know ever since I saw you I wanted to do this" the figure said._

_Then it clicked._

_He was stupid._

_It was good for me but entirely stupid for him._

_Exposing his voice._

_I know who he is._ -Chapter 23

* * *

><p>Tim.<p>

It was Tim.

I could tell it was his voice.

How could I have trusted him?

But he seemed so nice.

How did I let myself get played.

I couldn't believe it was him.

But the proof was in the voice.

He grabbed the item he used before as he grabbed the waist band of my pants.

The same material splitting sound rung through the air taking all my dignity with it.

"LEVI" I screamed one more time.

"Shut up or I'll cut you" he said.

"ANYBODY PLEASE HELP ME" I shouted.

With a quick movement of Tim's hand the blade slashed against my cheek.

I let a growl as the pain of the gash added to the pain of the bites he had given me before.

The hot blood dripped down my face.

I was so dizzy.

So very dizzy.

I'm sleepy.

Very very sleepy.

I wanna take a nap.

The world began to felt numb around me as it shifted out of focus.

Everything just became nice and blurry.

Fuzzy almost.

The fuzziness had black at the edges it just seemed to grow and grow.

But the more the black, the less pain I felt.

I was calm.

I didn't try to fight it.

It felt to good.

Let the blackness cradle me.

Let it hide me from the burning brightness of the world.


	25. Hands

**Author's note:**

Hey guys. I hope you like this chapter. Please follow, favorite, and review. Keep inspiring others. Bye!

* * *

><p><strong><em>Trigger warning at the bottom of the page<em>**

* * *

><p><em>With a quick movement of Tim's hand the blade slashed against my cheek.<em>

_I let a growl as the pain of the gash added to the pain of the bites he had given me before._

_The hot blood dripped down my face._

_I was so dizzy._

_So very dizzy._

_I'm sleepy._

_Very very sleepy._

_I wanna take a nap._

_The world began to felt numb around me as it shifted out of focus._

_Everything just became nice and blurry._

_Fuzzy almost._

_The fuzziness had black at the edges it just seemed to grow and grow._

_But the more the black, the less pain I felt._

_I was calm._

_I didn't try to fight it._

_It felt to good._

_Let the blackness cradle me._

_Let it hide me from the burning brightness of the world._ -Chapter 24

* * *

><p>Sadness over come me as the black started to fade.<p>

Please just let the blackness cradle me where I can't be hurt.

The black slowly turned to grey.

The lighter it got, the more pain I felt.

By then I was reaching for the black, searching for it.

But my fingers couldn't find hold in the nothingness.

But I still attempted to grab on as the blackness faded till it was all grey.

But the grey hurt so much.

I could feel all the pain that the blackness hid.

I looked at the grey it was a stormy grey.

I've seen this before.

Then my eyes fluttered open and there was the grey.

But this time it was not endless like before it was reduced to the irises of a pair of eyes.

"Levi" I said but my voice came out hoarse and scratchy.

"Shhh it's okay, he won't hurt you anymore" he says in a unusual soothing voice.

He was sitting, looking down at me.

I was in his arms.

Then it all came back to me In quick flashes

_The whispering in my ear_

_The bites_

_The ripping of the material_

My screaming for help

I started to gasp for air.

The memories over taking me.

I could feel his greedy hands on me again.

Roaming my body and his greedy mouth marking my skin.

"GET OFF ME DONT TOUCH ME" I shouted I couldn't let this happen to me again.

"Calm down its just me, it's Levi" he said as he moved his hand to my waist to support me better.

His hands.

Hands.

Greedy Hands.

Bad Greedy Hands.

"NO STOP DONT TOUCH ME" I said moving away from his touch.

I realize now that I was sitting on his lap.

With just a pair of handcuffs.

I wasn't attached to a pole like before.

I stumbled off his lap in a very clumsy matter.

I just can handle Touch.

Touching.

I sat in the corner breathing fast.

I couldn't remember everything.

All I could remember was up till where he started ripping my pants then I passed out.

I couldn't remember anything else.

Oh my god.

Did he rape me?

I started to hyperventilate now.

My breathing became faster and faster.

Am I pregnant?

Faster.

Am I pregnant with that monsters baby?

Even Faster.

Levi was beside me now.

He was telling me to breath but his voice was barely a voice in the back of my mind behind all my problems.

"Breath slower you're okay, it's gonna be okay.

Please Breath calm down your gonna faint" said Levi but It sounded like a voice in the back of my head.

It didn't sound like reality.

I was drowning out reality.

I don't want to live in reality if people like Tim exist in Reality.

I don't want to live in reality if things like what happened to me happens to people.

What is this world?

Torture I thought as the blackness began to return.

I liked the blackness it was better than Reality.

It wasn't torture.

* * *

><p><strong>Trigger warning:<strong> sexual abuse, possible rape


	26. Flashbacks

Hey guys. I hope you like this chapter. Warning: Aggressive cursing. Please follow, favorite and review. Keep inspiring others. Bye!

* * *

><p><em>What is this world?<em>

_Torture, I thought as the blackness began to return._

_I liked the blackness it was better than Reality._

_It wasn't torture._ -Chapter 25

* * *

><p>He was there when I woke up.<p>

He was just sitting there about a few feet away with his head down.

Just staring at the ground.

I felt bad.

I didn't mean to hurt him.

I didn't mean to reject him.

It's just it's too soon.

After the incident.

I shudder at even the mere avoidance of the incident.

"Levi" my voice rang out sounding very hoarse and sore.

My voice hurt like crazy.

He didn't move but I felt his eyes look at me peeking out from behind his raven strands of hair.

I tired to clear my throat so my voice wouldn't come out as hoarse the next time I talked.

"You understand that I'm not rejecting you. It's just too soon you know" I said as my I felt the tears build up in my ears.

Screw this world I thought as the tears rolled down my face.

He was looking at the ground again.

I sighed.

"Levi I'm going to need you to tell me what happened" I said trying to keep it together.

I moved my face against my T-shirt to wipe off the tears.

Another question.

How did I get clothes on after Tim ripped them?

That bloody monster he doesn't even deserve an name.

He doesn't even deserve to live.

I wonder where the hell he is now?

I hope Levi ripped the bastard to shreds.

"What do you mean what happened?" He said playing dumb.

"Levi don't play dumb tell me what happened from your point of view" I practically spit as I snarled the words.

I had little patience and I was sure to get angry at the story to come.

**~Time reverse: night of Tim~**

**Levi pov**

I don't usually get much sleep because of the nightmares.

So when I am able to fall asleep peacefully.

I sleep like a dead body.

A loud noise woke me up from my unconsciousness.

I heard a muffled yelling.

I then reluctantly crawled out of my bed.

I then heard my name ring out in muffled yelling.

That sounded quite like her.

Shit.

SHit.

SHIT.

I raced quickly down to where they were keeping her.

I was so close since I was running down the halls like a madman.

Every since I became the interrogator for her I had my my room placed closer to her keeping cell.

I never wanted to become an interrogator but to move up in ranks I need to complete this job.

To show my full trust.

But then again I'm not doing a really good job with keeping there trust by making out with the criminal.

This is crazy what I've been doing lately.

Why do I keep doing this with a criminal of all people?

A criminal who murdered Petra?

Yet here I am running down the halls to her cell.

"ANYBODY PLEASE HELP ME" a shout from her rang out. I was just outside her cell now.

I flung it open.

There was no lights but I was smart enough to bring a lantern with me.

The light lit up the cell.

I saw Tim with a knife in his hand ripping at her pants.

THAT PIECE OF SHIT.

I grabbed him by the neck and whipped him out of the cell.

Getting him away from her.

See I was right about him all along.

I almost wanted to tell her I told you so but then I looked back at her unconscious body.

She must have fainted.

It's understandable due to lack of nutrients, minor blood loss and using all the little energy she had to struggle against the son of a bitch.

I wanted to kill him.

Mhmm.

How delightful it would be to see his little neck at a unnatural angle.

It would be delicious.

'Don't do it, hurting him is what got her mad at you in the first place' a small more sensible voice in the back of my head says.

For once I actually listen to it.

I grab the piece of shit by the neck and hauled him into another cell and locking it up.

This way at least she can't be mad that I killed him.

I went back to her cell and with my lantern and sat down.

What kind of trouble has she gotten her self into now?


	27. I'm kind but I'm not

His eyes became glassed over like he wasn't living in the present.

Doing this he let his guard down.

Something I haven't seen before.

The emotions flickered over his face as he was living in a memory.

I think it might have been triggered by my question about what happened to me.

I try and observe the emotions that flickered quickly across his face.

All that I could pick up was anger, a lot of anger, exhaustion and something that looked along the lines of concern.

But I couldn't tell since that emotion left as quick as it came.

"Levi" I said announcing his name to try and get him to come back to the present.

His head snapped up at this.

His body reacted as well, moving into a more confident position and the emotionless mask stoned over his features.

"I need you to tell me what happened" I said anger and desperation growing in the tone of my voice.

No matter how much i tried to conceal it.

He finally looked ready to answer.

He cleared his throat.

"Well I heard some screams.

So obviously I went to investigate to keep everyone safe.

I heard it coming from your cell.

So I went in to check, I saw the guy from before attempting to rape you.

So I threw him in a cell and then I put new clothes on you.

Then I stayed here to make sure that you didn't suffer any severe damage due to your multiple injuries" he said extremely blunt and every blunt word felt like being stabbed.

Did this man even have feelings?!

I wanted to kick him or something but I still needed answers.

Plus if I hurt him he would never trust me again.

I didn't have that option in the position I was in.

With me being held as their prisoner.

I'm so tired of this life.

Of being hurt and having a life worse than everyone else.

Why me?

Why do I have to suffer while others are able to be happy and live peaceful life's.

I hated it.

But I won't let it take over me.

I want to see how far I can push through the torture they call life.

Just long enough to spite.

To not give them the satisfaction that they have defeated me.

Now I needed to get these answers.

I tried to move into a more confident position.

But as soon as I tried to move the pain raced through my body.

My voice ring out in a animal like cry that couldn't even resemble a humans.

So much for confidence.

I bit my lip and clenched my fist.

Hatred running through me as I though about the person who did this to me.

Calm down, i told myself.

I still need answers. 10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1

I counted down from ten to try and calm myself.

It didn't fully subside my rage but I was able to control my emotions better.

I ran the questions through my head before voicing them.

"So you mean Tim right?" I asked my first question.

I already knew the answer but I needed clarification.

"Ya the guy I beat up before. Him" he shrugged like it wasn't a big deal.

How that frustrated me.

All the little hope inside of me hoping that it wasn't him.

Just broke in half and died.

But I physically swallowed clearly trying to hide my emotions.

So stupid.

I heard his voice.

How could I doubt that it was ever him.

But he's such a nice person.

It was all an act, I scream at myself in my head.

Silence had taken over the room.

Okay next question, I reminded myself.

"So what do you mean he attempted to rape me?" I asked curiously.

"He didn't actually rape you. From what I saw he only sexually assaulted your top half and was taking off your pants when I caught him" he said still with an emotionless mask.

So he didn't actually rape me.

So I don't have to worry about me pregnant with his demon child.

But still he did sexually assaulted me and I'm left with a almost unbearable aching body.

I hated him so much.

I would literally sell my soul to satan himself to see Tim suffer the greatest of pain.

Images of all the slow upmost painful ways he could die rain through my head.

I found myself smirk at these thoughts.

Levi gave me a strange look, obviously weirded out by me smirking at a time like this.

So I let a stony emotionless mask that he always wore cover me face. My final question.

"Why didn't you kill him?" I asked angry at the fact that the piece of shit still is living after what he has done.

Surprise coated over his emotionless mask before he shoved it back down.

"You got mad last time I hurt him. So i threw him in a cell this time" he says shrugging as if nothing could phase him.

Now I'm pissed off.

"You think I want that MONSTER TO LIVE AFTER WHAT HE HAS DONE TO ME. I MAY BE KIND BUT IM NOT STUPID LEVI" I raise my voice at him letting my rage out.

He didn't seem phased.

"So you want me to kill him then?" He asked nonchalantly.

"Precisely" I said and the smirk began to grow on his face.


	28. Intentions

Hey guys. Sorry for lack of editing last chapter. Also, thank you all so much for 15k views. I hope you this chapter. Please follow, favorite and review. Keep inspiring others. Bye!

* * *

><p><em>"You think I want that MONSTER TO LIVE AFTER WHAT HE HAS DONE TO ME. I MAY BE KIND BUT IM NOT STUPID LEVI" I raise my voice at him letting my rage out.<em>

_He didn't seem phased._

_"So you want me to kill him then?" He asked nonchalantly._

_"Precisely" I said and the smirk began to grow on his face_. -Chapter 27

* * *

><p>There he got up and all traces of humanity disappeared from his eyes.<p>

"What are you doing" I asked puzzled by his sudden movements.

"What you want me to do and what needs to be done" he said in a cold tone, colder than I ever heard him speak before.

But I knew it wasn't directed at me so I took no offense to the icy words.

I curled myself up in a ball and rested my head on my knees.

I just wanted to give up.

Give up on escaping, give up on being happy.

Just give up on life.

Why me?

I have been suffering for years.

Then I found a safe haven and I was forced to leave because of a stupid mistake.

I mean they would probably force me to go back in the walls of they caught me out there and even if I didn't murder the bitch.

I heard Levi's footsteps walking to the cell beside me.

I knew his intentions now.

I knew what he was going to do and I didn't want to stop him.

Honestly I want him to be successful.

Monsters like him don't deserve life.

Then the blood curdling scream ran out sounding desperate.

I could only imagine it as if began to smile.

But then I felt cold liquid dripping down my warm face.

I'm crying and smiling.

Is this what crazy feels like?

I heard the struggling against the chains.

The screams telling Levi to stop.

I felt my smile grow bigger and my tears run faster.

Then the screams dried to a stop, so did my tears.

Then Levi came back and I looked at his emotionless mask as he sat in front of me.

His hands were covered in red blood that was quickly drying.

I just sat there and cried and he sat there.

It may not have been much but it meant a lot for the both of us and we both knew it.

I raised my hand to his face slowly and cupped his face.

I rubbed at his face as if I was trying to wipe off his emotionless mask.

Maybe it worked because for once I saw glint of gratefulness in his eyes.

Things weren't gonna be the same between us anymore.

I knew that much.


	29. Not me

Hey guys. I hope you like this chapter. Please follow, favorite and review. Keep inspiring others. Bye!

* * *

><p><em>Then the screams dried to a stop, so did my tears.<em>

_Then Levi came back and I looked at his emotionless mask as he sat in front of me._

_His hands were covered in red blood that was quickly drying._

_I just sat there and cried and he sat there._

_It may not have been much but it meant a lot for the both of us and we both knew it._

_I raised my hand to his face slowly and cupped his face._

_I rubbed at his face as if I was trying to wipe off his emotionless mask._

_Maybe it worked because for once I saw glint of gratefulness in his eyes._

_Things weren't gonna be the same between us anymore._

_I knew that much._ - Chapter 28

* * *

><p>He left and went to clean up my cell.<p>

I only had to wait a half an hour before Levi came back out.

He was in a adorable maids outfit with more than an armful of cleaning supplies that he juggled in his arms.

I wanted to laugh to let it out, but I found an emptiness inside of me that just couldn't let the laugh out.

So I just sat there and my eyes trained it self on the ground once more.

The frown tugs on my stoic facial expression.

I let out a sigh. Why me?

**Levi p.o.v**

I saw her look to the ground again.

A frown on her face.

She had been doing that a lot lately.

She's not the same as she used to be.

I mean yes her old personality always left a more interesting gleam to it but how can I ask her to stay the same when she went through that.

Even I have had my own struggles...

**Back to reader p.o.v**

"Your cell is clean" he said and I looked up at him.

He had the stoic look on his face but with a hint of that darkness in his eyes.

I noticed that he only had it after he came out of being deep in thought.

Yes I was curious, who wouldn't be. But I knew better than that.

So I didn't ask.

"Fine" I say my reply coming out a bit snappy.

I saw him gritting his teeth together, holding back some snappy retort.

I knew I shouldn't have done that.

Levi would get easily annoyed even after tragedy.

But I mean he tried to hold it back.

That counts for something.

Right?...

Sometimes I swear I don't know where I stand with him.

He's so confusing.

I can never get my head wrapped around him.

I got myself up to my feet as Levi led me back to my cell.

I didn't have any chains or cuffs on me.

But I was too tired to fight.

I already knew I would lose.

Have I really lost my fight?

Does it even matter anymore?


	30. Am I broken?

Hey guys. I hope you like this chapter. Please follow, favorite and review. Keep inspiring others. Bye!

* * *

><p><em>Sometimes I swear I don't know where I stand with him.<em>

_He's so confusing._

_I can never get my head wrapped around him._

_I got myself up to my feet as Levi led me back to my cell._

_I didn't have any chains or cuffs on me._

_But I was too tired to fight._

_I already knew I would lose._

_Have I really lost my fight?_

_Does it even matter anymore?_ -Chapter 29

* * *

><p>I let him put me back chained to the pole. Not struggling.<p>

This place stripped me of my fight.

Something I promised that I would never let happen.

This place broke me.

I let those words run over and over in my mind till they sound foreign to me.

As if they had lost meaning.

I snap out of my trance, I realize Levi left.

I am broken.

I feel as if I'm going to cry but my eyes feel like a desert dry to the bone.

Can't I cry?

What is wrong with me?

Have they really broke me that much.

'Pathetic Look at you everyone hates you you have no one and Levi is just using you' I felt a whisper in my mind

Stop it

'No..'

STOP it

'One'

STOP IT

'Cares'

STOP IT!

I began banging my head against the floor. Get the voices out please.

I can't take it.

'Of course you can't take it, you're weak'

I banged my head against the flier again.

The blood flowing to my head numbed the pain.

'He's using you' I could feel the whispers sneering at me as if they were laughing at my misfortune

I hit the floor once again with my head.

The pain began to numb and my vision began to grow dark slowly.


	31. Wasting space

Hey. I hope you like this chapter. Please follow, favorite, and review. Keep inspiring others. Bye!

* * *

><p><em>I began banging my head against the floor. Get the voices out please.<em>

_I can't take it._

_'Of course you can't take it, you're weak'_

_I banged my head against the flier again._

_The blood flowing to my head numbed the pain._

_'He's using you' I could feel the whispers sneering at me as if they were laughing at my misfortune_

_I hit the floor once again with my head._

_The pain began to numb and my vision began to grow dark slowly._ - Chapter 30

* * *

><p>"Stop it, stop it" I ran my fingers through my hair.<p>

I was tired not in the literal sense, I lately have been sleeping a lot.

It lets me settle into a dreamless sleep.

But currently I was wide awake.

I let my fingers curl at the ends of my hair and tug in frustration.

Why couldn't the voices just stop?

Useless.

Waste of space.

Levi's using you.

No one cares about you.

No one cares if your alive or not.

Not even yourself anymore.

My inner demons growled at me.

I shut my eyes in frustration.

Why me?

But I mean they had a point.

I honestly didn't care if I lived or not anymore.

I always said I would stay strong through anything that this place could throw at me.

But you don't understand how much immense strength that task actually takes.

It was a strength I don't have because my glass is shattered and I'm a small wind away from breaking.

Quite sad how you lose yourself but I couldn't help it.

I mean if I didn't have Levi I would have long gone mad.

But he sort of centres me.

Even though he's using you

My demons snarkly commented.

I could feel the smirk of the demon implanted somewhere among the walls of my mind.

That wanted me to rip my head open and try to tear the flesh that it clung to.

A heavy set of footsteps distracted me from my inner turmoil.

I could already tell they were Levi's.

I stared at the floor, I don't want him to see me lose my self like this.

I'm strong and I won't let him think that I'm not.

Than why can't you handle me then they whispered menacingly

"Shut up" I said grabbing at my hair till my scalp began to burn.

"Are you okay?" I heard Levi say and I look up at him.

It's looks like he saw a ghost.

But he quickly try's to collect himself and cover that up.

He stands up straighter.

"I'm fine" I manage to spit up while going back to staring at the floor.

He walks closer and lowers him to the floor with a sigh.

"I have something I need to tell you" Levi says and I look back at him.

He looked slightly anxious and as if he had bad news to tell me.

"What?" I ask curious but with a bit of venom in my tone.

I can tell that he clenched his jaw at this since he doesn't like being talked back to.

"The time has come for..." His voice trailed off.

"What, what's going on tell me Levi!" I exclaim nervously.

"The time has come for your trial for the death of Petra" he says shaking his head slightly then his eyes trailed off towards the floor.

My mouth fell open in shock.


	32. Trial Date

Hey guys! I hope you like this chapter. Please follow, favorite, and review. Keep inspiring others. Bye!

* * *

><p><em>"The time has come for..." His voice trailed off.<em>

_"What, what's going on tell me Levi!" I exclaim nervously._

_"The time has come for your trial for the death of Petra" he says shaking his head slightly then his eyes trailed off towards the floor._

_My mouth fell open in shock_. - Chapter 31

* * *

><p>I was speechless.<p>

I knew it was coming, I knew this from the start.

That I wouldn't get away without a punishment.

But somehow with my mind distracted over Levi and the now dead Tim.

I hadn't thought about it.

Plus just before I gave up the best opportunity to escape.

What have I done?

Have I really lost my mind?

"Whe..nn is the uh.. Trial date" I manage to stutter out.

I honestly wish right now that I could be one of those people who could keep it together.

To be able to keep my mask on when the world is falling around me.

To be someone strong.

Someone like Levi.

"I don't have the official date but it's going to come quite soon" he said only proving my point further about how calm and collected he was.

I honestly wonder what will break this mans facade.

"Oh..." I breath out.

My head feels like a mess with my thoughts spiraling out of control.

I can feel a heavy pounding in my head as well.

Great now I have a headache as well.

I curl my knees up to my chest.

Why me?

* * *

><p>Levi had left after I drifted into my thoughts.<p>

I didn't realize he was gone till he was long gone.

That's how it is every time he comes now.

I think he's getting fed up with me to be honest.

I do this to him all the time.

Plus I have been too afraid to let him touch me ever since Tim.

He must hate that.

I feel so bad but I know it's not my fault.

I just hope that he knows that too.

I hear the familiar foot pattern walking across the ground towards me once again.

It feels just like the first time to be honest.

Can I just replay this whole thing?

Can I just replay my whole life?

But knowing what I know now, I still don't know if I would change anything.

I don't know if that's a good or bad thing.

The footsteps halted to a stop directly in front of me.

I didn't bother to look up and he didn't bother to care.

"The trial date is in three days" he said his voice like sharp ice cutting through the silence and the screaming of my thoughts.


	33. (Notice)

Hey guys! I have some things to address in this notice. I pre-wrote all these chapters quite a while ago and have been uploading them from old files. A reviewer of this story had gave me some helpful criticism guiding me to recognize the faults in this story. My writing have progressed very much since I wrote these chapters and I was in a bad place when writing these chapters so that's why they seem so forced (also short). I believe I have much more potential than the limits of this story and that's why i'm discontinuing this story. Thank you all so much for reading.


End file.
